SONRISA SINIESTRA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: ÉL NO MURIÓ PERO, DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINE CON EL MUNDO MÁGICO MUCHOS ABRÍAN DESEADO QUE ASÍ HUBIERA SIDO. SU ALMA ES TAN NEGRA COMO SU NOMBRE SOLO HAY PERSONAS QUE EL AMA Y POR LOS CUALES ESTA HACIENDO TODO.
1. Chapter 1

SONRISA SINIESTRA

HARRY/BRUCE WAYNE

La vida de Harry siempre ha sido manipulada por gente que solo ha buscado su propio beneficio sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que piense o sienta, desde viejos tontos que no tienen idea de lo que es correcto así como mujeres ambiciosas tratando de ser mujeres respetables acosta de jóvenes inocentes. Pero ahora su vida será manipulada por otra persona que si lo ama y se preocupa por el dándole lo que más anhela una familia, paz, gente en quien confiar pero sobre todo el amor de una persona que nunca pensó que este sentimiento existiera.

Y al mismo tiempo el mundo mágico será sacudido por la venganza que esta persona desatara en ellos no sabiendo quien es, solo demostrando lo inútiles que son.

Primero creyó que estaba muerto, esa era la lógica ya que durante siglos esa fue la creencia pero resulta que no fue así caer atra vez del velo lo llevo de vuelta al pasado casi seis años, despertó en un país diferente así que regreso a su país pero se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada que reapareciera antes, tendría que esperar seria paciente este tiempo le va dar la tranquilidad y desde las sombras actuara para que en el debido momento todo caiga en su lugar.

Adaptarse a su nueva vida no fue difícil hacerle la vida imposible a Batman era interesante ya que por fin dejo salir su verdadero color, el negro como su nombre si bien lo dice no puedes huir de lo que eres, ya que en el momento menos esperado este te golpea de frente; ahora Sirius Black afirma eso pero ya no es más Sirius no ahora su nombre se ajusta mejor a su nueva vida Joker.

Si Joker, ya que en Gótica es el lugar donde cayó no puede quejarse esto le da sabor a su vida tan oscura, el lugar no distaba mucho de su antiguo hogar la mansión Black, sus años en Azkaban solo la única luz en su vida ha sido ese pequeño niño de grandes ojos verdes, los planes ya están en marcha solo tiene que empezar a correr se acercó a los duendes planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Mientras disfruta de hacer la vida imposible de Batsy es interesante como actúa la mente del hombre, ya que todos piensan que solo vive para las fiestas, mujeres u hombres y hacer más dinero si supieran la verdad.

Primero fue un poco desconcertante así que hizo todo lo contrario que hizo en su vida anterior inicio con un pequeño robo pero entonces apareció el murciélago y la adrenalina surgió los juegos mentales, el desafío, el dinero nunca fue problema pues la magia simplifica muchas cosas.

Hoy empieza a concretarse todo: el primer pasó, ya está dado por eso espera en la bodega abandonada a su querido paladín oscuro, el ruido de las llantas al frenar lo hacen sonreír más de lo normal.

-¡Batsy! siempre tan puntual-sonrió más.

-Guasón-viéndolo con recelo.

-Te preguntaras para que te cite, bueno cosas unas buenas, otras malas y otras no tanto, si la vida-divagaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-gruño.

-Digamos que necesito un favor-sonriendo.

-¿Favor?-escéptico dijo.

-De una persona que conoces bien-

-¿Y quién sería?-dudoso

-¡Bruce Wayne!-el murciélago entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres con él?-

-¡Oh! pero no te enceles Batsy, tú siempre serás mi favorito-.

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo molesto.

-Necesito que le entregues esto-extendiéndole un pergamino doblado con una cresta que él hombre no es conocido para él.

-¿Y esto que es?-

-¡Un contrato matrimonial! Por supuesto-dijo como si no fuera nada.

El color de la cara del caballero de la noche se fue, acaso el guasón quería casarse con Bruce.

-Te recomiendo que convenzas a tu amigo Wayne ya que obtendrías muchos beneficios, al hacerlo-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-se obligó al decirlo aunque seguía conmocionado.

-Al casarse con la persona del contrato la ayudaría muchísimo, sin contar que le daría a Gótica una tregua de unos tres años sin estar por aquí haciendo de las mías-sonrió que cualquiera con sentido común correría lo más lejos posible-Ya que tengo asuntos que hacer en otro lado, también habría una inmunidad para Industrias Wayne, su mansión, su nuevo hijo adoptivo y por su puesto su nuevo esposo-.

La verdad es que Batman no podía negar que eran cosas muy buenas, sin tener al guasón cerca por tres años era como sacarse la lotería hacerlo, pero valía la pena, no sería malo a la larga era buena idea o ¿no? o seria vender su alma al diablo. Oh peor aún a este loco maniático que tienen enfrente.

-Tendría que hablar con él, no puedo asegurarte nada ¿cuánto tiempo?-pregunto.

-Tiene dos semanas para contestar, nos veremos aquí en dos semanas adiós Batsy el tiempo corre tic tac-.

El guasón desapareció dejando aun confundido caballero de la noche.

El tiempo para que Bruce contestara estaba por cumplirse aunque era muy bueno lo que decía el guasón, sabía que debía de haber una trampa en algún lado aunque Alfred le dijo que el chico Potter, no era una amenaza de hecho él lo conocía pues él es un squib y sabe su historia la cual le conto, le parece interesante el joven, pero cuando el guasón esta inmiscuido no puede confiar al cien aunque parece que no le queda de otra.

Pero por otra parte porque el guasón esta tan interesado en este joven, están relacionados, ¿qué beneficios le traerá? hay muchas incógnitas que solo el tiempo puede resolver. Y descubrirá si firmo su sentencia de muerte o un beneficioso trato.

Tomando su pluma fuente plasma su firma también su huella con sangre ya no hay vuelta atrás como Alfred se lo dijo al ser un contrato mágico vinculante, espera que esto no sea un error pues su futuro esposo solo tendrá dieciséis y el veintiséis años, son diez años entre ellos aunque su fiel mayordomo le dijo que eso no importa mientras entre los dos haya confianza lo demás sale sobrando. Pero precisamente ese es el detalle hasta donde puede confiar en el chico solo espera que esto no empeore.

En la bodega abandonada Batman le entrega el pergamino firmado al guasón el cual esta inusualmente serio, cosa que extraña al hombre.

-Bueno solo hay algunas cosas que debo dejar claro Batsy-lo dijo pero con seriedad-Cumpliré mi parte en no dañar a nada que tenga que ver con Bruce Wayne si el cumple su parte, que es no hacer sufrir a Harry él es lo más importante para mí si llegara hacerlo, te aseguro Batman que lo que les sucederá a los que le han hecho daño antes no será nada con lo que le hare-el brillo en los ojos del hombre esa mirada enloquecida le dejo ver que no mentía.

-El cumplirá con su parte, es un hombre de honor-.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo desapareciendo pero la risa que se oyo a lo lejos le dio escalofríos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría en estos tres años que no estaría en Gótica.

Un joven de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca con un destello dorado, finas facciones y unos hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas caminaba por la estación de King Cross esperando a su familia, aunque él está destrozado, furioso, desilusionado, todo lo que había pasado no hace ni una semana que perdió a su padrino en el ministerio solo para enterarse de la susodicha profecía, que siempre supo el hombre que el considero un abuelo para demostrarle que en realidad él no le interesa.

Solo está estúpida guerra, se sienta a esperar recuerda la carta que recibió de gringotts que le hablaba del compromiso que su amado padrino hizo para él.

Se sintió traicionado a un principio pero si su padrino lo hizo por algo seria y pronto lo averiguaría ya que solo podía abrir la otra carta hasta ese día, con manos temblorosas la abrió para leerla.

**_Mi Querido Cachorro_**

**_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy contigo, lo lamento tanto no haber sido un mejor padrino haberte cuidado y darte todo lo que necesitabas._**

**_En estos momentos ya debes saber de tú compromiso, sé que debes estar molesto por estar manipulando tu vida pero créeme que lo hago solo pensando en ti, y no como otros que solo buscan utilizarte, solo para su beneficio._**

**_El hombre con el cual vas a casarte se llama Bruce Wayne tiene veintiséis años, es muy atractivo no se compara con migo pero te conseguí lo mejor._**

**_El lleva una máscara se muestra como un playboy, y que nada le interesa pero no es así, hace muchas obras de caridad y él es en realidad Batman talvez hayas oído hablar de él, pero si no usa un disfraz lucha contra el crimen es mejor persona que muchos que se dicen respetables._**

**_Eso es un secreto y tú no le debes decir hasta que él esté listo para confesártelo. _**

**_El al igual que tu perdió a sus padres fueron asesinados, así que de alguna forma son parecidos cachorro._**

**_Pasando a lo de tú matrimonio, no te preocupes tú tienes todo el control de tu dinero el Potter y el Black vas a tener la libertad de hacer lo que quieras ya sabes las cláusulas que debes cumplir que es la fidelidad y el respeto esas son obligatorias, las demás como hijos serán decidas entre los dos._**

**_Otra cosa muy importante no hagas caso de la profecía ya que la hizo la loca de Treloney y ella tiene de vidente lo que yo tengo de elfo, estuve investigando y no existe tal profecía ya que la supuestamente está en el ministerio es falsa pues si fuera real el ministerio la hubiera dado a conocer como las otras._**

**_Lamento no haber estado más tiempo contigo pero te prometo que lo que hago es por tu bien te quiero como un hijo Harry, nunca lo olvides es mis días en Azkaban tu siempre fuiste mi fuerza para seguir._**

**_P.D. una vez que termines de leer se activara el translador el cual te llevara a tu nuevo inicio mucha suerte mí amado Cachorro._**

**_Atte. Tú siempre atractivo Sirius Black el mejor "merodeador"._**

Al terminar de leer la carta Harry sonrió, su padrino un merodeador hasta el último momento se preocupó por él, tomo la jaula de su fiel Hedwig su baúl con la otra.

-Prepárate chica sé que no te gustan los tranladores, pero no queda de otra-la lechuza lo vio como diciendo pues ya que.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Lucius Fox la mano derecha de Bruce Wayne nunca había visto tan desconcentrado a su excéntrico jefe, a pesar de llevar una vida bastante agitada pues sabe de sus actividades nocturnas, esta parecía que dentro de poco se volvería más caótica esta era la palabra correcta, ya que cuando le dijo que se casaba pensó que empezaría a reír para hacerle ver que era una broma, pero la risa nunca llego solo había determinación. Aunque lo negara la verdad es que nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó a Bruce Wayne casándose, la verdad pensó que sería un rico solterón que terminaría adoptando más hijos pero no verlo establecerse en un matrimonio.

Después de explicarle los detalles del matrimonio ya que el novio era un joven de dieciséis años pero no era uno cualquiera, sino uno de sangre noble un pequeño Lord con dos títulos uno de sangre directa y otro indirecta ya que su abuela y padrino pertenecieron a esta familia, por lo menos el chico no se casaba por el dinero de su jefe.

El contrato era claro un matrimonio sin engaños nada de infidelidades, el mayor respeto y por supuesto niños pero estos tenían que ser aceptados por los dos hasta ahí todo era normal.

Ya que después de saber que el joven era un mago decidió que mientras menos supiera era lo mejor, él seguiría mejor a cargo de Industrias Wayne. Claro del otro rubro del señor Wayne eso es extraoficial si con eso es suficiente en su agenda por ahora y espera que así siga por más tiempo. Solo que inconscientemente sabe que eso no durara pues si está ligado a su jefe pronto el tendrá que lidiar con toda la locura que traiga el matrimonio de su jefe.

Harry aterrizo con elegancia en un lujoso salón, por lo menos ya no caía de cara después de viajar en ellos sería un poco vergonzoso que su futuro esposo lo viera tirado en el suelo. Viendo a su alrededor se encontró con un gran salón casi tan grande como el gran salón con una decoración elegante exquisita en algunos artículos había jarrones, estatuas, algunas pinturas de paisajes bonitos aunque a él le gustan con movimiento como las del mundo mágico.

Se preguntó si el artefacto no había fallado, pero una voz le hizo saber que no.

-Buenos días joven Potter, que bueno que llego sin problemas-volteo viendo a un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo.

-Buenos días ¿señor?-pregunto el joven.

-Dígame Alfred, señor Potter-

-Dígame Harry, señor me hace sentir viejo-sonrió con un poco de timidez.

Alfred pudo ver por primera vez al joven que salvo al mundo mágico, pudo notar como al igual que su joven señor que tienen el peso del mundo en sus hombros, una gran tristeza es eso jóvenes ojos. Siente tristeza que siendo tan joven no haya podido disfrutar de una niñez normal o todo lo que los jóvenes viven. Solo espera que al lado del señor Wayne él pueda vivir algo de lo que no ha vivido.

Lo llevo a la que sería su alcoba hasta el día que se casara con el joven Bruce, lo dejo para que se refrescara y durmiera un poco el joven parecía que no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que aquí pudiera encontrar esa paz que tanta falta le hace.

En la cocina dio órdenes para preparan un buena cena con varios platillos y también unos postres, todos lo hacían con gusto para el nuevo señor de la casa.

-Alfred ¿en serio es él?-pregunto un niño de unos doce años entrando a la cocina.

-Si joven Dick ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que es como el libro que me mostraste de elfos, se parece solo le faltan las orejas-muy emocionado decía.

-¿Las orejas?-pregunto divertido.

-Si es igual de hermoso que las ilustraciones solo le faltan las orejas para ser igual-todos sonrieron por las ocurrencias del joven, aunque si era tan bello su jefe sería demasiado celoso de él, ya que poco saben de la verdadera personalidad del excéntrico millonario.

Bruce se sentí un poco molesto pues había llegado a tiempo para la primera cena con su futuro esposo ya llevaban unos veinte minutos esperando, el mencionado ni se dignaba a aparecer, tenía el ceño fruncido tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa en señal de molestia, aunque le extraño un poco que Dirck ni siquiera estaba molesto al contrario se veía muy alegre.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero, se duerme tan bien que me dormí de más-dijo un poco avergonzado, con ese acento británico pero más exótico que el de Alfred.

Bruce iba a contestarle, cuando se sentó a un lado de él, lo que pensaba decir voló de su mente solo podía contemplar a la creatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Tanto Dirck como Alfred sonrieron al ver la cara de Bruce pues con esto confirmaban que si le gustaba su futuro esposo.

Londres.

Unas horas antes de que Harry llegara a la estación tantas cosas pasarían una de ellas es que la venganza comenzaba, nadie se imaginaba que la vida no sería la misma nadie sabría quien los atacaba.

Vestido con su singular y elegante traje verde caminaba por las calles de su antiguo país se acercó a su objetivo tres personas con las cuales iniciaría su venganza, solo los gritos llenaron el lugar pero nadie los oyo solo podían ver como el cuerpo del joven caía sin vida, luego el hombre y por último la mujer, todo estaba lleno de sangre pero lo inusual eran las marcadas sonrisas en los rostros aterrorizados de las victimas este era el inicio para el reinado del terror.

En la estación la añoranza se podía ver en sus ojos grises azulados al ver al joven que leía una carta, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto al ver su gran sonrisa y abrazar la carta con tanto amor, que con tanto gusto guardo.

Al verlo desaparecer volvió a ser el Joker pero también sería un vengativo Black y como tal lo que quiere lo consigue y primero quería a un escurridizo ojinegro maestro de pociones, sabía muy bien cómo conseguirlo.

Apareció en Grimmaul entro sin problema ya que esta sede es suya modifico todo adiós fidelius, arréglenselas como puedan orden del pollo, solo uno entraría y no saldría pronto de ella, sonrió como siempre. Si la mansión era oscura y tétrica en estos momentos era una de las mansiones más aterradoras de Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ciudad Gótica

La cena fue una de las más entretenidas por lo menos para Alfred y Dirck ya que Bruce casi no dijo nada pero no dejo de ver a Harry, el cual estaba muy rojo al sentir la penetrante mirada de apuesto hombre, porque Bruce era uno de los hombre más apuestos que había visto. Tenía un alo de oscuridad muy atrayente.

Al presentarse tomo su mano y el beso lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, armándose un poco de valor.

-¡Señor Wayne!-

-Soy Bruce, Harry dime así-dando una sexy sonrisa, lo que provoco que también le sonriera pero con timidez a lo que al millonario de pareció sumamente adorable.

-Pues, vera yo no tengo idea de cómo administrar, lo que me dejaron mis padres y me preguntaba si-rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Sera un honor y un placer enseñarte lo que necesitas saber, absolutamente todo-ronroneo la última palabra, el doble sentido quedo implícito lo que lo hizo sonrojar más, mientras Alfred se mordió la mejilla para no reírse y Dirck frunció el ceño pues no entendió ya que él tiene apenas once hasta casi nueve meses cumplirá doce.

-Bueno entonces, mañana le enseño los libros-dijo tratando de no ruborizarse por la intensa mirada de su futuro esposo.

-¡Harry!-lo interrumpió-Son vacaciones debes descansar, lo necesitas-dijo tocando su ojeras con preocupación, ya que podía ver lo hermoso que es pero también veía sus ojeras y el cansancio en su rostro, al igual que el dolor en esos ojos y eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo, a pesar de saber lo que ha pasado desde ahora él estaba para aligerar su carga por muy pesada que fuera. Ya que ahora Harry no solo era un Potter no en unas semanas se convertiría en un Wayne. Ya se sentía muy protector del joven.

-¿Pero? yo-su boca fue callada con un pequeño y casto beso, sus ojos se abrieron por esa acción, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un bonito color rojo pensó Bruce. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser maduro en lo que se refiere a la guerra en lo demás no tenía mucha experiencia.

-Hagamos un trato descansa dos semanas mientras yo voy viendo los libros, así te pones de acuerdo con Alfred para que vayas viendo los currículos, para que escojas a tus tutores mágicos-le dijo tranquilo.

Harry no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, aunque no sería mala idea ver qué clase de personas serían sus nuevos maestros.

A Bruce ese tiempo le daría tiempo para volver a reconstruir su muralla de indiferencia pero sabía que con Harry cerca esto no sería posible, pues ya había demostrado que con solo verlo se sentía como un colegial queriéndole saltar al ojiverde. Lo que lo hace sentir como un pervertido hacia el ojiverde, que solo le sonríe ya quiere devorar esos tiernos labios y hacerle cosas que no puede decir en voz alta.

¿Qué rayos le sucede? Se reprende en la baticueva donde se fue para poner un poco de distancia entre él y su bello prometido. Se supone que es un hombre adulto dueño de sus emociones, pero no actúa como un colegial si bien que pudo notar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Alfred, no quería ni imaginarse cuando Flash o Superman lo vieran sin su máscara del frio Batman lo despedazarían.

Aunque una parte de él sigue pensando cómo es que el Joker conoce a Harry o si su niño sabe quién es el Joker, son varias interrogantes que por el momento no tienen respuesta pero que con el tiempo llegaran, solo espera que estas no lo golpeen muy duro cuando estas lleguen.

La mañana siguiente se despertó algo tarde por lo que se metio a bañar ya arreglado con un pantanlon de mezclilla negro una playera de cuello alto azul oscuro y una chamarra de piel negra, zapatos negros bajo a desayunar se moria de hambre en el pasillo vio a Dirk sonrio un poso el moreno pues se veía que el niño lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Dirk-le sonrio alo que el niño le sonrio de igual manera.

-Buenos días Harry-brincando en un pie le recordó un poco al difunto Dobby.

-Vamos a desayunar muero de hambre-el niño asintió se dirigieron a la cocina donde apenas entraron y les sirvieron de inmediato el desayuno el cual los dos devoraron.

Alfred le recomendó pasear por los jardines sería un buen ejercicio matinal además sabía que con eso los dos se distraerían ya que son grandes y hay muchas plantas hermosas en el lugar.

Las siguientes dos semanas se fueron como agua, Harry ahora veía que si necesitaba descansar se había levantado hasta casi las diez de la mañana para su sorpresa, se sentía más ligero, el mundo ya no estaba en sus hombros.

Sus ojeras habían desaparecido con las comidas a sus horas se veía más sano, hasta había crecido unos centímetros, su piel se sentía más suave y brillaba, Dirck era muy divertido muchas horas se las pasaban juntos mientras Bruce no estaba en casa, también junto con los dos hombres checaron todo lo que falta para la boda que sería un día después del cumpleaños de Harry, decir que la noticia causo efecto era un decir poco, se especuló ¿por qué? ¿Si estaba en la ruina? o ¿si fue un complot? tantas teorías absurdas.

Lo único cierto fue que se dio a conocer que había un contrato con lo cual tanto Harry como Bruce quedaban protegidos de más habladurías.

Bruce sabía que todos los de la liga irían a su boda bajo sus identidades, sabía que sería un largo interrogatorio, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro nunca se enterarían de que este matrimonio es por un trato con el guasón ya en una de las clausulas quedo que no podría decir nada sobre ese trato ninguno de los dos


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Talvez al principio después de firmar se sentía culpable como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el diablo, sabia por experiencia propia que el Joker podía ser demasiado astuto y traer más caos que bien, pero siendo sincero tener paz de parte el Joker era el premio mayor ya que los demás villanos no eran ni remotamente tan malos como lo era ese loco payaso, aunque ahora se había dado cuenta que siempre ha jugado con él si hubiera querido ya ni siquiera estuviera en este mundo.

Se dice que no hay enemigo pequeño, aunque el después de conocer al Joker sabe que no subestimara a ninguno. Y menos ahora que dentro de unos días Harry formaría parte de su vida, nunca creyó que aceptaría la idea de casarse pero ahora eso no era ninguna preocupación en su vida más.

Londres 31 de Julio

Es un día normal como cualquier otro en el mundo muggle si problemas solo la policía local que sigue buscando al responsable del triple asesinato de un hombre, una mujer y un joven asesinados brutalmente pero lo que más perturba a los investigadores es la sonrisa que no pudieron quitar de los rostros de los pobres desafortunados, después de comprobar sus identidades fueron a buscar indicios a su hogar el cual al llegar ya ardía en llamas desde hace algunas horas por más intentos de los cuerpos de rescate por apagar las llamas no lo conseguían hasta unas horas después que este fuego se apagó solo dejando solo el espacio vacío sin nada para investigar.

Al preguntar a los vecinos encontraron otro desagradable hallazgo una vecina ya mayor también asesinada con todos sus gatos la mujer al igual que las victimas anteriores tenía una gran sonrisa pero los ojos llenos de terror, eso causo pánico y desconcierto en esa tranquila comunidad de Surrey la mujer por lo que pudieron encontrar respondía al nombre de Arabella Figgs.

En la noche un apresurado Severus Snape se dirige a la sede de la orden pues en un llamado urgente Albus los mando a reunir para un asunto urgente, decir que iba fastidiado era poco sabía muy bien que estaría toda la gentuza en la mansión Black sin contar que ya se encontraría ahí el engendro Potter, aunque siendo sincero no lo odiaba solo no le gustaba que fuera tan crédulo de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Al entrar sintió un escalofrió algo en su interior le gritaba que corriera lo más lejos posible por eso siendo una serpiente, volteo para salir lo único con lo que no conto fue el hecho que no había puerta, -¿Pero qué demonios?-farfullando que a lo mejor sería una de las tontas ideas del director se dirigió a la chimenea para tomar la flú, no sabía porque pero la mansión se sentía más escalofriante al llegar donde está el retrato de la madre del chucho los ojos se abrieron en shock la mujer refinada estaba vestida con un traje de arlequín (el que usa Harley)con una gran sonrisa de payaso no decía nada eso no era normal, ya que un retrato mágico siempre habla no estaba congelado y el elfo loco no estaba por ningún lado, muy extraño pues no pierde oportunidad de insultar a todos lo que considera indignos de la casa de su ama.

Casi corrió a la chimenea no sabía que pasaba y tampoco le interesaba después vería al director pero sobre todo en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en el colegio si eso era lo más conveniente tomo los polvos pero nada paso un vacío se acentuó en su estómago esto no era nada bueno, una risa maniaca se oyo en toda la mansión su piel se erizo él no tenía miedo, no señor eso no, solo era cauteloso si eso era, varita en mano volteo pues una presencia se sentía a su espalda.

Por segunda vez en unos pocos minutos su ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, eso no podía ser cierto él estaba muerto aunque sus ojos no mentían delante de él estaba Sirius Black en todo su esplendor, no se parecía en nada al hombre que atravesó el velo, este hombre es imponente con un traje verde oscuro, camisa negra, corbata morada, zapatos negros, cabello negro largo bien peinado, su rostro aristocrático espectacular no podía negarlo aunque quiera como siempre ha sido y lo que más le molestaba era esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Tú! ¿Estás muerto?-la risa que oyo, le mando un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Mi querido Sev como podrás ver estoy más vivo de lo que muchos quisieran, es una lástima que dentro de unos días todos desearan que realmente estuviera muerto-la mirada de dio terror este no era el Black que conoció una vez, este hombre era el mal en todo su esplendor, su mirada llena de odio junto con ese aire maniaco que aria correr a cualquiera en dirección contraria, empezó a temer por su seguridad ya que ellos siempre se llevaron mal, sus huesos se helaron sabía que no viviría otro dia para contarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?-pregunto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ese hermoso rostro.

-Te lo diré Sev, veras voy a destruir el mundo mágico les hare pagar lo que le han hecho a mi cachorro, cada persona pagara muy caro no tiene ni idea, tu querido lord no sabrá quién le hace la competencia-soltando una gran carcajada.

-No te saldrás con la tuya-dijo el ojinegro.

-Pero Sev, ya lo hice mi cachorro ya no está en este país está muy lejos de todos y ni cuenta se han dado, pero no te preocupes sobre todo porque tú no saldrás herido ya que desde hoy estarás a mi lado-dijo mientras se acerca a un descolocado sly, el cual no puede dejar de ver esos ojos grises llenos de odio, locura y algo que no puede descifrar.

El toque de la mano en su mejilla era suave se sintió raro Severus ya que nunca ha sido tocado así casi con reverencia.

-Albus te detendrá-balbuceo.

-Él nunca se imaginara quien esta tras todo lo que está a punto de suceder en este mundo, ya que su único objetivo será buscar a Harry el cual no encontrara nunca y si lo hace tendrá un liga que vencer y créeme no lo hará-sonrió mientras lo toma de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, un rose suave sintió en sus labio sin darse cuenta se fue perdiendo en esos labios que nunca imagino que lo besarían como lo hacen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir, hay muchas cosas pasando en mi vida en especial una que me tiene muy triste pues hace poco perdí a mi pareja de mas de una década, pero se que ahora esta con dios y tengo que seguir adelante. tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible. saludos y gracias a todos los que siguen mis historia y me dejan sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 5

En la oficina del director llegaron los integrantes de la orden pues nadie pudo entrar a Grimmauld, nadie sabe por qué, esperan que el director les diga ya que a diferencia de ellos se veía frustrado, molesto, desconcertado. Él había escogido ese lugar sobre otros ya que al ser una mansión sangre pura tiene las mejores protecciones, una gran biblioteca con magia oscura ya que una de sus intenciones es usarla para sus intereses aunque ante todos esta encontra de este tipo de magia, a él no le importa porque medio lo haga para conseguir sus objetivos.

-Como han podido darse cuenta no podemos entrar a la mansión Black no sé porque, mañana averiguare con los duendes, otra cosa urgente es que Harry no está en Private-dijo las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Como que no está?-pregunto la pelirroja con voz preocupada.

-De hecho creemos que nunca llego a su casa ya que sus tíos fueron asesinados antes de llegar por él unas calles antes de estación-dijo el auror.

-¿Cómo que asesinados, Kingsley?-pregunto Remus muy preocupado.

-No se sabe ¿quién fue?, no hay indicios también Arabella fue asesinada en su casa con su gatos y la casa de su familia quemada hasta los cimientos, no quedo nada, no sabemos si fue un accidente o fue provocado por los mortifagos no hay forma de rastrear una firma mágica-dijo molesto el auror.

-Entonces ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta que no estaba?-volvió a preguntar el lobo, muy angustiado por su cachorro.

-Nadie sabe, su magia no se puede rastrear-dijo el director dejando a todos sorprendidos como puede ser posible ¿dónde está?

Remus es uno de los más preocupados ya que su cachorro está perdido y con Sirius muerto es peor su niño no puede estar solo con quien sabe quién y sufriendo que tipo de penurias, pensó desolado el lobo.

1 de Agosto

Gótica día de la boda

La mansión Wayne está en todo su esplendor con las mejores cortinas, todas la mejores decoraciones; en el jardín las mesas adornadas con la fina mantelería y cristalería digna de un rey ya que ese el día en que el señor de la casa, dueño de industrias Wayne unía su vida con un joven que causo furor en la ciudad ya que se considera el hombre que pudo atrapar al soltero más codiciado de Cuidad Gótica. Muchas y muchos tenían la esperanza que esto solo fuera un rumor como ha habido tantos otros alrededor del heredero Wayne.

Le mejor servicio de banquetes de eventos exclusivos de cuidad gothica, está a cargo de toda la decoración del jardín sabiendo que tienen una gran responsabilidad, pues es uno de los eventos más importantes del año donde deber hacer su mejor trabajo pues de esto se hablara por mucho tiempo la boda de Bruce Wayne.

Harry nunca se imaginó que sería tan divertido estar eligiendo las cosas para su boda. El color de los manteles cuando llego el organizador de la boda lo harto de los casi cincuenta tonos de blanco que el decorador tenía, además era blanco que le importaban los tonos, solo tomo uno del montón, dijo este quiero el hombre solo suspiro asintiendo mientras Alfred y Dirck se reían disimuladamente de la miseria del hombre al tratar de explicar las diferencias de colores y la importancia de ellos. Alo que al joven no le interesaba era blanco por amor a merlín.

Las flores también fue muy fácil ya que él quería lirios verdes una clase de flores muy exóticas pero hermosas y Alfred le había dicho que a la difunta madre de Bruce le gustaban la mayoría de las flores pero sus favoritas siempre fueron las rosas rojas así que los adornos florales se veían muy bien lirios verdes claros con rosas rojas, claro que el asesor de la boda quería que fueran blancas, pero Alfred muy amablemente dijo que si no le gustaba lo que el señor Harry quería, fácil podían contratar otra persona que si cumpliera con su gustos por lo que cerro su boca pues ser despedido sería un escándalo y un suicido para su negocio de bodas. El organizador no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria ya que siempre convencía a sus clientes de lo él creía que era mejor pero con el futuro esposo del señor Wayne no paso eso.

La seguridad está a cargo del comisionado Gordon aunque no es que se necesitara en realidad ya que con toda la liga en la fiesta pues está de más. Claro que ni el comisionado ni la fuerza policiaca lo sabe qué Bruce Wayne es Batman.

Dirck está muy emocionado platicando con los jóvenes que están empezando a ser entrenados como futuros miembros de la liga.

Diana podía ver en el joven de ojos verdes, una gran fuerza, pero no solo la física si no ese alo, esa fuerza que lo rodea más bien que lo protege. Sus ojos se abrieron cuándo lo reconoció, esa energía por Era él tenía el legado de Hécate la diosa de la magia, ahora entendía era un guerrero justo lo que Bruce necesitaba en su vida un báculo en el cual sostenerse. Ya que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el joven era un ser tranquilo, un faro pues muchos no habían dejado de verlo desde que habían llegado. Justo lo que su amigo necesitaba una luz en su vida llena de oscuridad y dolor.

Por otro lado Clark Kent como iba en esos momentos Superman disfrazado podía sentir esa extraña energía alrededor del joven que sería el esposo de su amigo, no sabía si era bueno o no aunque sabía que tenía su súper fuerza para detenerlo de ser necesario.

Flash todavía no podía creer que Batman se casaba, al principio pensó que era una broma, pero todo era verdad el caballero de la noche casado quien lo diría pensó divertido. Del hombre que no cree en el amor, él es muy observador para darse cuenta como su amigo que está muy interesado en el joven.

Si el año pasado le hubiera dicho al caballero de la noche que estaría casado con un joven diez años menor, pero que lo vuelve loco solo por estar parado a su lado, les diría que estaban locos ni les creería pero ahora todo cambiaba, sobre todo desde que lo conoció hay algo que lo atrae, lo enloquece. Esos ojos inocentes, esas tímidas sonrisas así como las picaras cuando hace alguna broma en la mansión o si el chico lo conquisto por completo.

En el momento que el juez los declaro esposos en el otro lado del mundo más específico King Cross voló por los cielos, ya que la explosión afecto un poco al mundo muggle, pero sobre todo la famosa locomotora escarlata quedo inservible, la risa que se oyo por el lugar le causo terror a muchos magos y muggles esto era el inicio de todo. Pensó con gusto el hombre vestido de verde con una sonrisa maníaca. Su venganza iniciaba.

.


End file.
